Rape by two horny girls
by Aridx999
Summary: what if Lelouch was peacefully sleeping when out off a sudden two girls jolted at him and...
1. Chapter 1

My very first Code Geass Lemon

I don't own them but I own this story

Wanna know how Milly and Kallen treats Lelouch sleeping habit in school. Read it and find out…

* * *

**Student Council Room**

It was a hot humid day and our dear hero Lelouch was peacefully sleeping on the huge table when suddenly two girls out of nowhere budge themselves in and start doing pervertic stuff on him unexpectedly by surprise.

"_Ah, Kallen release me at once or I call…oh sheet"_, yelled Lelouch as he felt something is forcefully making it way into his trouser.

"_Oh you like it don't you, I never knew this can be quite fun for the three of us"_, said Kallen in her sweet innocent tone while she tries to stroke and pull his private part from inside his trouser.

"_Oh, common Lelouch just relax will you, its not like we are raping you or something"_, said Milly cheerfully as she sat on top of his chest and leans toward to kiss him passionately on his succulent lips.

"_Yes you are! What if someone might come in and see us what you all are doing, especially our dear friends Shirly and Rivalz"_, said Lelouch angrily as he tries to break free from her kisses.

"_So what! We just say it is for your own good"_, replied Kallen trying to unzipped Lelouch's trouser forcefully and revealing his erected penis to her, _"hey lulu, why aren't you wearing any underwear underneath or are you purposely letting the freedom it needs to grow, isn't it lulu"_

"_No Kallen, please don't do this to me, I'm begging you! I have been treating you like my best friend and now you are destroying me with humiliation"_, said Lelouch as his face starts to blush in red for the sin they had just made.

"_Oh Lelouch, we are not trying to humiliate or destroy your puny little life but this is your only medicine to cure your pathetic sleeping habit in school! Please don't be mad with us okay, this is what best friend do to help one another"_ said Kallen as she proudly grabs Lelouch's private part in the air with her right hand and stroking the balls with the other.

"_Oh my goodness, I never knew your erected birdy is this huge, Lelouch"_, exclaimed Milly as she took out a ruler to measure it, _"Oh my, normally people around your age is 6 to 14 cm but yours is truly a rare 20 cm dick which is nearly the size of my hand"._

"_No, please stop touching my penis, this is not a toy for you to play with"_, said Lelouch innocently as he tries to wriggle his body away from them but couldn't for the lack of strength and stamina to move.

"_I hope this is your first time that your cock is being suck by a girl"_, said Kallen excitedly as she puts his cock into her wet mouth and starts to suck and licking it as if was a real ice cream.

"_Kallen, after he cums its going to be my turn to give him my medicine okay"_, said Milly while pulling down her pink panty and took out her camera phone from her pocket to take pictures of him.

"_Oh sheet, I think I'm going to come out! Kallen please release my cock, I can't take it any more of this thing! Oh man I think nows the time, AHHH"._

END of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Did all of you readers think there won't be a next chapter, sorry for the disappointment as I was just too busy with some school activities/exams lately that I forgotten about all fanfiction I've made so far. Enjoy this new part…

**Chapter 2**

"_**Ahhh….! Forgive me Kallen"!**_

Kallen who was still sucking Lelouch's private part for just a few minutes was shock the moment he released a huge load of cum into her mouth without her knowingly. Not only she was trying her best to swallow all those precious cum in one gulp without spilling out onto her uniform but somehow the taste of his seeds tasted sweet and tasty unlike she ever imagined of this boy whom she hated the most in school for his annoyances.

"_What the hell so fast, I even barely forcefully suck his cock he already released that much into my throat! Just hope Zero isn't like him when I give him a taste of my own medicine_", thought Kallen angrily as she pull out Lelouch's hard circumcised cock from her mouth and slap it hard.

"_**Ahhhhhh it hurts!"**_screamed Lelouch in pain, "_Why did you slap my dick you stupid fucking pig head." _

"_You should have exercise more during P.E lesson so that you can last longer in bed when you sleep with your wife next time"_, replied Kallen teasingly while she slapped his cock again for his rude words.

"_Now-now Kallen, don't be too aggressive on our patient. We are suppose to cure him not torture him"_, said Milly slyly while knowingly it was already her turn to give him her hardcore medicine as she lay on top of him frogy style and making way for his penis to enter into her small tightly fit pussy,_" Lelouch, I hope you are ready for this one_".

"_No please Milly, I'm want to keep my virginity till I get married but not like this"_, said lelouch who was felling guilty and shock at the same time to see his friend whom he look upon like an older sister to him is about to be mated by him. _"Sheet, your pussy is too fucking tight!, At this rate not only it feels like being squeezed to death but it might as well break to a thousand pieces inside of you. __**Ahhhhh someone please he…l…p…. **__"._

"_Ohh will you just stop your babbling and complaining if not someone might hear us you stupid moron"_, said Kallen angrily as she sat down on Lelouch's mouth from letting him calling any help from outside while letting him smell and enjoying her red hairy pussy, _"Ah… how is it down there, does it taste and smell nice like a bouquet of roses"._

"_Bouquet of roses my fucking ass!"_, thought Lelouch disgustedly trying to endure the strong musty smell of the watery acidic pussy which is sliding back and forth on his face like a wet towel.

"_Oh god, I can't stand it any longer! The stench of Q1 pussy is killing me and making me wanna vomit. Think-Lelouch-think for the past few months you had accomplished your goals on destroying your father empire to the very core but now you lose out to two of your best friends who is currently raping you right now. Even C.c isn't this pervertic when she was sleeping in your room except for the groping part when she lost her cheese-kun." _

Just as Lelouch was finding a solution on countering them who is using him and enjoying themselves like a new toy they gotten, the door to the Student Council room where they were in suddenly opened and revealed a brown haired girl sitting on an electrical wheelchair and accompanied by a well dressed purple haired girl who is wearing a baseball cap covering her beautiful face.

"_Oh my goodness…"_


	3. Final Chapter

"_Oh my goodness! Now I know why papa needed 108 wives in every country he conquered"_, the purple hair girl whispered in shocked to her sister in front of her.

Unknowingly to Lelouch, they were actually his sister, Euphy and Nunnally. Seeing the fun that their brother was having and smelling the musty scent of cum in the air. They really-really wanted to join him, bonded with him, and make love with him. Feeling their brother hard circumcised penis inside their body was all they ever wanted since they were close to him. But couldn't, as the word taboo was in their mind if they were to start a brotherly-sisterly relationship between them. They come here for a mission and that is…..

"_Euphy-sama, are you recording this erotic scene in front of us."_

"_Yes Nunnally!"_, replied Euphy happily, _"Not only we would show the world this footage as proof he is alive. He might as well have no other choice but to take over papa's throne and be marry off to them as his bride one day."_

"_Yup!"_, replied Euphy pleasingly, _"Without your friend's stupid idea, Brother Schniezel and papa would already make plans for Lelouch to marry off to some unknown high class girls that they recommend out there in the market. And seeing him suffer like that, really make us sad, don't you think."_

"_We are saving him aren't we."_ Nunally replied innocently, looking blindly to her sister beside her. _"Since this footage is going to be uploaded throughout the whole porn website. They might have no other choice but to let him marry off to Milly and Kallen as no one would really dare to marry him or touch him after this sex scandal being circulated." _

"_Yes, no high class girls for him to marry, if they can really stand the peer pressure of shame around them."_ Euphy said teasingly while zooming her camera to her brother face. "_Smile for this scandalous video Lelouch, and may you thank us later."_

Lelouch was so busily distracted by his rapist that he didn't really cared to bother about the two people, staring and recording behind him. Even though he was distracted, ideas and more ideas keep popping up in his mind to counter them. Every second his penis is being thrusted, he make sure not a thing or a single drop of sperm was entered into his friend's vagina, as he knew he will have to bare great consequences if he were to make her pregnant and bare his child.

Whereas for his rapist, Milly and Kallen, they were simply enjoying themselves, moaning pleasurably, echoing through the whole room and dirtying his skinny masculine body with wet cum that they just released. This was also part of their plan they been working on, ever since both of them knew he was the son of the emperor, 17th in line for the throne and becoming the viceroy of Area 11 if the empire found out he was not dead that time. True love was all they needed, if they were to marry him. They knew they would become a great wife for him and at the same time using him to please their highly sex hormones. Making babies were also necessary to show the world he really had sex with them. Such cunning and clever mind the girls had these days, don't you think?

"_Ah Lelouch my boy, does it feels good to have you bonded and be cured inside me." _Milly moaned in pleasure, moving her hips up and down to pleas him.

"_He is, isn't he,"_ Kallen interrupted teasingly, _"if not, how would he ever thank us after this for curing him."_ She rubbed her sensitive clitoris against his tender lip."_Oh what am I doing?",_ she thought to her herself, _" Won't Zero-sama be mad at me if I sex with Lelouch instead of him. Even if he can be annoying sometime, but deep down inside me say I really cared for him, loved him and wish he was my king one day, the same feeling I had for Zero-sama during our moments. If this plan really work out, Lelouch might have no other choice but to be the new viceroy of Area 11. And since I'm going to be his wife after this scandal being erupted, I might as well ask him to give Japan its freedom, she's been waiting for."_

"_I never expected that it feels good to be raped by the chairman's granddaughter one day"_, thought Lelouch, feeling the unknown pleasure that is inside Milly's body as he gazed deeply into her eyes. _"Would he really believe me that his granddaughter really raped me, unless if it's the opposite? It so warm, wet and tight inside, feeling the pleasure that is building inside me is going to make me climax in any moment now. And what's their motive for raping me like this, did they really believe I was sick and needed this kind of lustful pleasure, or maybe it was something else?"_

"_Sheet!"_, he moaned pleasurably, _"Milly, I don't think I can wait any longer."_

"_Ah finally!"_ Milly cried, _"I think you are real man that is worthy to release your soldiers into my castle aren't you."_ She thrust Lelouch's penis faster than before. _"And you no need to worry about the egg inside me, she is faster and cunning than your low stamina sperm of yours. _

"_What! Are you really serious about this, Milly?"_. Lelouch questioned and was surprised about her joke.

"_Yup!"_, Milly replied cheerfully. _"Don't worry about the consequences, Lelouch, we are grown adults aren't we. Just imagine me as a baby production machine where you could just dump all your body fluid into me, the more you dump into me, the more babies it produces and the more healthily your body become. Oh it feels….good!"_, she moaned, _"Hurry Lelouch hurry, please release inside me!"_

Without any delay, Lelouch released a huge load of his sperm armies inside Milly's vagina. Not only the feeling of releasing the pleasure that been keeping inside him feels good. The man of low stamina also feels this is the first time he had ever experienced in his entire life to explore some unknown land that he never heard off and conquered over them without using his strategic brain of his.

"_Oh god!"_ Milly panted exhaustedly as she laid down on Lelouch's bare chest. _"So this is how it feels like to have million and millions of tiny looking tadpoles swimming inside you. Finally, I can be his loving wife that I've never dreamt off. Too bad for Shirly though, that I already booked him to be my future husband. And since the world is going to know that he is alive and well to fight for the throne. As a great wife I myself, I and the rest of my family shall support him till the very end. Oh I wish I had just confessed my love to him when we were alone in the student council room, but no…. I was just to shy and scared if Shirly ever found out that I betrayed her. " _

"_Alright Lelouch, I think its time for Kallen to be impregnated by you"_, said Milly cheerfully, stood up and pulled her friend to his still erected penis.

"_But this time, it is going to be my ass that is gonna cure you"_, Kallen winked and prepared herself.

"_What! Not your ass, noooooo…"_

THE END

So how was it, and I won't be continuing on this story though. This is what happened if I continue blah…blah…blah, The scandal is erupted throughout the world. And Lelouch was forced to become the new viceroy of Area 11, as he never intended to be. With his big brain of his, he destroyed his father's empire from within and became their new ruler whom married to two cunning classmate of his that been impregnated by him. Whereas for C.c, (I never wrote about her in this story I've made) she became his third and final mysterious wife for eternity after he inherited his father's code.

For now, I'm concentrating on a new erotic fanfic scene about Lelouch. The new story will have more feeling, anxiety and romance in it, and I give you a clue, it got nothing to do about being rape, but being brainwashed and forced to be a horny pervert boy.

THANKS FOR READING (-_-) (*_*) (^_^)


	4. Alert on new erotic fanfic

Just to tell you guys, I already made a new erotic fanfiction for you all. The title is called **Lelouch's Sex Slave**. I will post it in a few days time and its about Lelouch being a horny predator that hunts for innocent girls after he was brainwashed by his father. Its going to be more erotic and vulgar than my previous erotic story. So that's all I could say.


End file.
